wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Yes Monkey/Transcript
Narrator:'''Listen for the words trance and resing. [View of Mr big's building} '''narrador: early one morning-.. cough narrador:'oh. darn sore throat. well, just watch, i think everything will be pretty clear-..cough again looking in the mirror, and Leslie is listed '''leslie:'is everything all right. sir? 'Mr.Big:'oh, better than just all right,leslie. and keep looking in the mirror i'm rich, brillant and downright gorgeous. 'leslie:'of course sir. it's just that you were just staring into that mirror like you were in some kind of trance. '''Mr.Big: this is no mere-mirror,leslie. I hold in my hand the inspirationn for my latest ingenious mind control plot to take over the city and make badillions of dollars. leslie:'and how will you do that ,sir? '''Mr.Big:'uh, hello? by using mind-control mirrors! I'm going to cover the entire city in mirrors so that when people look into them and see [ looking in the mirror]] Me, i can rivert them with a hypnotic stare-like this! begins to roll his eyes as if hypnotized, leslie look at him big stop '''Mr.Big: and tell them exactly what i want them to do. leslies:'pleople see themselves when they look in a mirror, sir, not you. '''Mr.Big:'you know , leslie,i'm not paying you to stand around and chitchat. 'leslie:'uh, you are not paying me at all,sir. little angry '''Mr.Big: good to hear. Now time to put operation marvellous mirror in motion. angry leslie:'NO- you don't pay me, you don't listen to me, and apparently, you don't even need me. raises arm a monkey could do this job. I'm sorry ,sir, but you leave me no choice: i resign leaves the room one begins to laugh, but then looks in the mirror '''Mr.Big:'OH! this is terrible! , look, there‘s a smudge on my mirror.with his sleeve the mirror '''Narrator: meanwhile, at the botsford home-... cough about to open the refrigerator Narrator:'''becky and bob-... coughing '''Becky: are you all right? Narrator: sore throat, if is gets any wrose, i may have to resign Becky: oh Bob:'ahh ahh? what it means resign '''Becky:'good quiestion, bob. the word resign means to give up a job, in this case, our narrator means he's afraid that if his voice doesn't get better he might have to give up being our narrator, which is why i'm going to help him- by doing the narration! begins to narrate '''Becky: and, so, the smart and plucky becky dashes off to the kitchen to make a snakc... sit on the couch Becky:'knowing precisely just how many minutes she has before her... watch tv the tv '''Mr.Big:'Hi!, mr.big here 'Mr.Big with wig:'looking for a new career that will fulfill my ever ambition? '''Mr.Big with glasses: well,look no further;it just so happens that i have a big new project taht i need help with! Attentive to the television Mr.Big old lady: so, hurry over to my office today for your chance to become Mr.Big with glasses: the next! Mr.Big with wig: big! Mr.Big:'''thing '''Mr.Big concierge: or person, no things need apply sits next to bob with a plate with snacks tries to tell her that I'm on TV becky:'shh! triying to watch tv here! trying again '''Becky:'you ever notice how magic pony never interrupts pretty princess? or argues with her? i just think that's wonderful don't you? with annoying face and bob gets angry goes off to another place On a bus , and becky eats a celery the waiting room of MR.Big is found bob together the doctor's henchmen and some more people '''Mr.Big:the door and choose you,you and you. people selected carefully listen Mr.Big:'''you're fired '''Applicant: but we haven't even finished these job applications Mr.Big:'OUT! OUT! selected people leave, while the doctor's henchem show your resume '''Mr.Big:'quite a resume '''Henchman: yeah, it's almost criminal how much criminal experience we have Mr.Big:'OH,perfect! out what looks like 2 wigs like lesie horse '''Mr.Big:'oh, and by the way, you'll be wearing these footsteps slowly quicken 'Mr.Big:'you there! at bob moving his eyes side by side, Mr.Bing approach 'Mr.Big:'congratulations, you got the job, chipmunk with the wig in Mr big's office 'Mr.Big:'you know, my last assitant was sort of anti-picky know-it-all,always criticizing my plans, never agreeing with me, but i know you won't be that way... a ray of hypnosis in bob, while bob gets low in control of mr.big '''Mr.Big: now tell me truthfully; am i the best boss? bob:'ahhh (sure) '''Mr.Big:'yes,you're right! and are all of my mind-control plans brilliant? boon:ahh (yes) 'Mr.Big:'thank you 'Narrator:'mean-... coughing while-... coughing '''Becky: the living room watching TV.. bob? for bob bob!.. up of the sofa... Becky:'where is he? have to be at city hall in half an hour to receive the key to the city...again hmm ,he probably went ahead in case i was late want a pal. the city Hall '''Mayor:'as mayor, it is with great gratitude and affection that i... looking for huggy 'Wordgirl:'huggy! 'Mayor:'um,that i present you with... the mayor's table '''Wordgirl:huggy? Mayor:'uhm.. '''Wordgirl:'where is he? the table in its place 'Mayor:'umh, that i present you with yogurt,double-a...batteries gives another sheet to mayor 'Mayor:'oh,wait, grocery list, hehe how'd it.. i'm sorry. um i mean, that i present you this coveted seek - oh boy..huh boy ... uh, coveted ski to the city murmuring '''Girl: at wordgirl she looks like she's in some sort of trance Boy:'um, more like she's worried about something '''girl:'you're right 'Worddgirl:'actually, you're both right, the word trance means when someones is in a sleep-like states, looking as if they were daydreaming, hypnotized, or lost in thought children look at each other simultaneously 'Wordgirl:'aw, where in the world could he be? look Mr big walking happily 'Wordgirl:'Big! '''Mr, Big: this park will be the perfect place to test out my marvellous mirrors appears behind Wordgirl:'okay, Mr.Big what are you doing here? '''Mr.Big:'me? well,i'm simply just ah...pulling back... 'Wordgirl:'and what are you doing here? at bob 'Mr.Big:'didn't you just ask me that? at bob 'Mr.Big:'oh, yeah mean my new assistant 'Wodgirl:'wait your new assistant? 'Narrador:'oh no, if only Wordgirl knew bob was in a tr-... coughing '''WordGirl: in a "TR"? ah.. a trailer, a treehouse , a truly ridiculous wig? Narrador: a tra-... coughing it's no use my throat,it... Wordgirl: you know, you'll be a lot more help to all of us if you drink some tea with lemon and honey Narrador: coughing good idea, thanks Wordgirl: yeah around and see that Mr big and huggy They're not here Wordgirl: big?, bob? ohh! i can't believe it on the bench it's just not like bob to leave me and join up with Mr.Big, wow , i wonder why bob is so upset with me whit Popcorn is next to Wordgirl Wordgirl:'oh, leslie,you're Mr.Big's assistant drops her face for the popcorn '''Leslie:'ex-assistant, he never listened to me; i had to resign 'Wordgirl:'you look a little sad about it, leslie 'Leslie:'yeah...uhhh Depressed '''Wordgirl: yeah, but it's good that you quit working for Mr.Big he's got some new mind-control scheme and whatev.... Leslie:'''yeah, i know all about it '''Wordgird: do you? w-well,could you help me? Leslie:'''you mean, like be your sidekick? '''Wordgirl: uh, no,no,no at all Leslie:'executive assistant? '''Wordgirl:'well,i don't really need... 'Leslie:'administrative analyst? 'Wordgirl:'no,i wasn't... 'Leslie:'would i get a cool costume that hides my true identity from the public? '''Wordgirl: uh,sure Leslie:'great relieved in the sky, leslie up from wordgirl with the huggy suit '''Leslie:'not exactly what i was hoping for '''Wordgirl:down oh, no! you're not right, all the windows on those office buildings has been replace with mirrors the city with mirrors and leslie Above a statue Wordgirl:and look, on that rooftop: Mr.Big! Leslie:'just where i said he'd be '''Wordgirl:'boy, you really do know him, don't you? 'Leslie:'for better or of worse flattens a hypnosis machine button '''Mr.Big: this is one of my most brilliant mind-control schemes,right? bob:'ahh (yeah) '''Mr.Big:'thank you.and, thanks to operation marvellous mirror, soon i will control the whole city right? 'bob:'ahh (yes) 'Mr.Big:'and.. why isn't it working?.. oh why i didn't i listen to leslie? she told me this wouldn't work. what a fool i am 'bob:'ahh (yes) 'Mr.Big:'do you always have to agree with me? 'bob:'ahh (yes) 'Wordgirl:'wait a minute ¿always agreeing? ah, that's it, big's controlling his mind! of course. im going in! of the building with Mr.big 'Wordgirl:'hold it right there,Mr.Big! '''Leslie: you could have snuck up on him and taken him by surprise that would have been much smarter Mr.Big:'I gotta tell ya, i really like your new sidekick's style, she tell you the truth even when you don't want to hear it. i used to have an assistant like that, now all i've got is this useless guy, just agrees with everything i say, like this stupid mirror idea '''bob:'ahh (yes) 'Wordgirl:'well , we could trade, i'm sort of partial to monkeys 'Mr.Big:'you mean chipmunks 'Leslie:'no, monkeys 'Mr.Big:'really? 'bob:'ahh (yes) 'Wordgirl:'but you'd have to un-zap his mind. i mean, who wants someone in a trance who just agrees with you all the time? deal? 'Leslie:'i agreed 'Mr.Big:'deal! remove hypnosis from bob 'bob:'ahhh? ahh? off the wig 'Wordgirl:'he said he resigns leslie and here's your new, new assistant leslie towards Mr big 'Mr.Big:'leslie?! happy you were right , operation marvellous mirror is a failure 'Leslie:'what a surprise,sir. however, i imagine all these mirrors, reflecting the sun, are making it incredibly hot down there Sweating perhaps you can take advantage of everyone's heat-induced trances to control their minds with.. Interrupts '''Wordgirl: i don't think so big! gets up her sleeve Leslie:¿¡did you just contradict my boos?! wordgirl ah!, ehh!, ah tied with a string to the post Mr.Big:'welcome, back, leslie! leslie '''Leslie:'ahh..ahh.. '''Bob:top of the statue look what's going on at the word girl tied up ahhh!! free wordgirl and stops the machine very angry watching leslie steadfastly gets into fight position quickly catches leslie and Mr.big and ties them to the same post but heads up Wordgil:'''you're both under arrest for trying to mind-control the whole city, and for putting bob..er!.. i mean that chipmonkey, into a trance '''Mr.Big: leslie,hold my calls, for about theree to five years, i mean, that is ,if you think it's a good idea Wordgir:well, leslie, at least it look like he's finally going to listen to you Mr.Big: what i say, of course you think it's a good idea! it's mine! chuckling Leslie: sighing with bob flying Wordgirl:'''hey bob, im sorry i didn't listen to you when you were trying to warn me about Mr.Big, i never want you to just be my yes-man .. i mean, yes-monkey. i like you just way you are '''huggy:aha Narrator: and, so, once again... Wordgirl:'hey, your voice, it's all better! '''Narrator:'yes, thanks to your marvellous honey and lemon tea remedy '''Wordgirl: glad that worked out! Narrator: and, so, once again, wordgirl is triumphant,saving the city from Mr.Big, bob from his trance, and even me from having to resign, look for us all to be back in... hey, assistant narrator girl, i want to do this one together? Wordgirl:'''sure! '''Narrator and wordgirl: the next incredibly exciting adventure of...wordgirl!